Henri's Return
by Samthevariablex
Summary: That's right just like the title says Henri returns! A sequel to Fall of Five. Henri's back; and is reuniting with John and any other numbers will him. What will he do when they fill him in on their story so far? How will they get Ella back? How is Marina coping with Eights death? But most of all, How will they defeat the Mogadorians?
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not read unless you have read Fall of Five!_**

**_Disclaimer- I am totally not Pittacus Lore he owns everything (sadly :( )_**

_Chapter 1_

To be honest I didn't know where I was headed that was until I heard about the "explosion" at the John Hancock. Of course though I should start with an introduction. I'm Henri John's Cepan. John, I, and eighteen others like us are from a glorious planet called Lorien. We were invaded by Mogadorians a foul race that destroyed their planet. We and the others were the only one to escape from their wrath. When we arrived on earth each of our Garde, who were only children, were given a number. The Mogadorians could only kill us in this order. John was given the number four. We stayed hidden in small towns; away from anything that would give the Mogadorians a trace to find us. Everything was calm for the first five years but then they found us on earth. Number one was killed in Malaysia, Number two in England, and Number three in through three were killed along with there Cepans. John was next, and they found us, hidden in Paradise Ohio. We thought we were safe but we weren't. We met up with six, but even that wasn't enough to stop them. There was a battle and not everyone made it out. I for one didn't. Now to most of you that doesn't make sense so let me explain myself. I was killed in that battle. Yet somehow I woke up just lying in a forest not sure how I got there but I could see John's old school where the battle took place in the distance. It must have been a very long time since the battle because the school and surrounding area was already rebuilt and showed no signs of damage. From there on I looked for signs; hoping to find John and any other number he had met up with. And I searched for many months with nothing strange or unusual until now.

* * *

**So let me know what you think! Sorry it's so short I will write more next time. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Shout out to anyone who can answer this!**

**What did John name his "Dog" in I am Number Four?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wohoo! next chapter! Sadly its still short again im sorry! i try to make them longer but it just doesn't happen. But I will make it longer next time PROMISE! **

** Shout out to- scone104 and Zack who answered right! Bernie Kosar! ( no it wasn't a trick :) ) **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Adam!" I whispered. "Where are you?"

After the electricity had gone out it had been a little harder to go through all the wreckage of the top floor of the John Hancock at night. We were looking for a tablet. It's not just any tablet. It tells us were other Garde are. Right now specifically Marnina, Nine, and Six.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to come face to face with a Mog. Adam. I know what you must be thinking why am I not springing into action. To tell you the truth I feel like I should, but I know that I can't. If what Adam says is true and he is on our side with Ones legacies I take the risk of killing.

"Right here," he replies also in a whisper. "Why are we whispering?"

Its a fair question and I don't know maybe I think there are other Mogs in the floor or maybe everything is so quiet I feel like I should be quiet to. I tell him the first one. If I told him the other he would just think that's weird.

I felt something wet touch my hand.

"Hey there BK. You find anything?" He responds no in my head.

"I'll search the training room you and BK search the kitchen." I yelled across the room will wind my way around rubble to get to the training room.

When I finally get there its surprisingly less damage than all the other rooms. I saw a note on the matted floor and picked up.

When all else fail you can always join me and our cause. Stop working for a lost cause. Join me. I have something of yours that is very valuable.

- Setrakas Ra

I was actually quite shocked. I didn't know Mogadorians knew how to right. There was a symbol at the bottom of the letter in the corner. It was my Loric symbol the one on my charm. The only difference was a slash that went diagonally down. I had no idea what it meant; I would have to ask the others later if they knew anything about it or what it meant.

I found the tablet near the controls center. I was going to look around to see if there was anything else we needed when I heard a loud crash and scream from the kitchen.

* * *

**R+R guys! **

**Question time! shout out to anyone who answer this. What was Nines cepans name? **

**Happy readings and my the odds be ever in you favor!**

**~Sam~**


End file.
